together forever
by mhcblackjack
Summary: Ritsu and Mio have been friend for a lot of time, but they never noticed the kind of strong feeling they feel for the other until... I am bad at summary, just come and read Rated M just to be safe


Ritsu POV

It's already 11 pm, we are having another sleepover at school because Azusa and Mio agreed to have a non-stop practice all weekend, Sawa-chan agreed with the principal that we were going to behave all wekeend so he le us stay at school. But of course the practice stopped when Mugi and Ui entered the room with lots of food that they made together.

Right now I am laying on the floor over my sleeping bag while eating a chocolate pancake

"Oi Ritsu, don't eat while laying down, take a sit please" Mio said, she's standing next to me with her hands on her hips

"Calm down Mio¡ I am not a baby anymore" I said laughing and taking a sit "Maybe…. You are scared I'll sofocate with the pancake and then I'll die… just in front of your eyes, can you imagine that?" I teased her

"WHAAAAAAA" I Heard Mio's screams, she took a sit next to me hugging her knees and crying like a baby, she looks so cute when she does that, I kept smirking slolwy as I put my hand on her shoulder

"And I'll become a gho-"

"IDIOT¡" Mio screamed and she punched me right on the face making me fall down and making my panchake flew away "Stop playing with my emotions¡" she said angrily and after that she stand up and went to talk with Mugi who keep laughing

"Ritsu sempai stop fooling around and go to play with your drums" Azusa said with an angry face

"We can practice tomorrow, don't worry plus we are going to have a sleep over tonight and we should have fun" I said and she rolled her eyes sometimes I feel like she don't like me that much.

At the end we practiced for like one hour because Sawa-chan said that the principal was calling her because he wanted to hear us practice as we promised. After that I told them I bring some horror movies with me, they were excited exept from Mio who was almost crying and hugging me begging me to no watch it, I choose it thinking about her, it's a horror japanesse story that happens on a girl's high school just like ours… this will freak her out as I want to.

The TV was just in front of my drums, Mugi's bodyguards that were at the doors of the school helped us to bring the TV from the teacher's room. We took a sit on the blue couch of the club room, Mio was next to me, Mugi next to her and Sawako next to Mugi while Azusa and Yui were at the floor, Mio was shaking and hugging my arm.

Almost all the movie she kept hiding her face on my neck, she always does this when we watch a scary movie together .

MIO POV

The movie was horrible¡ I don't remember how many times I hit Ritsu's head for making me watch it, even the Little sounds of the movie made me scared and I know Ritsu was enjoying every second of it.

Now we are going to sleep, Ritsu is next to me as always but I don't wanna talk to her right now because she scared me a lot tonight, I don't think I can sleep pacefully as I want to.

Everyone is sleeping now…. I guess….. I should sleep ….too

"Mio…"

"Mio-chan"…

I can hear a soft voice calling my name inside my sleep, it sound like…

"Mugi?" I said opening my eyes quickly, the room was dark I could only see her shinny eyes, she looks like she has been crying? "Mugi, what's wrong?" I move my body so I can stare properly at her

"Mio-cha… should I call my bodyguards?" she asked with shaky voice

"What? … why?"

"There is a handsome guy hugging me and sleeping…. And I can't move, he is so handsome" Mugi seem like crying…

"Handsome?" I asked myself… a guy inside a girls highschool? I better wake up Ritsu so she can deal with him, I turned my body to look at Ritsu but she was not there , there was only her yellow heairband o the floor… wait a second…. "Mugi may I look at him?" I asked, she nodded, slowly I came closer 'he' was hugging Mugi's waist and 'his' head was on Mugi's chest: With my fingers I move some hair from 'his' face…. Of course I know who is this

"I told you¡ He is handsome… what should I do now" Mugi said with a worried look, she is so innocent sometimes

"Mugi, don't worry… this person is really handsome but it's not he… she is Ritsu" I tried to not laugh because Mugi's checks were red, she is so embarassed

"Oh gosh… I was really scared" she said holding her laugh as well

"Should I tell Ritsu she is handsome?" I said teasing her

"No¡ that is a secret but well if she was aboy she will be so handsome¡ note ver her Little brother is so handsome"

"Yes, she is good looking, sometimes people think she is my boyfriend but since she told me she likes the tomboy style I don't think she will get mad if you think she is a boy" I explained

"Okay then… sorry for waking you up Mio-chan, go to sleep" she smiled at me and I smiled back at her

"Okay, good night" I was going to lay again when .. "Oh Mugi, you want me to take Ritsu away form you?" I asked

"Oh No¡ it's okay, I feel special because Ritsu is hugging me" she smiled.

I turned to my side, but mi mind keeps bugging me, why did ritsu move from my side? She could hug me right? She always does…. And anyway, why did she went to Mugi?

Is she mad at me? NO¡ she never gets mad

Oh God what I did now¡

Please Leave a comment ^^


End file.
